


They Come In Threes

by JESUS_ISM3



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JESUS_ISM3/pseuds/JESUS_ISM3





	They Come In Threes

They Come In Threes  
Today is April 2’nd, the year 2015, and this is the story of New Town, a military base like a miniature city that is the home to our MMA. The point of our city is simple. People who stay here are protected and kept safe from the outside world and in return, they work for us in factories and in the coal quarries. The men here produce weapons, machinery, vehicles, and other things as such. We get shipments of fresh fruit and vegetables, along with meats and just about everything in between, everything our citizens need.  
We buy the materials, some we keep for factories, and others we sell back to the people of our city as a part of their pay for working here. It may not seem right to pay them and then mark up prices for them to pay us back for the food, but everyone agrees on it and it works.  
Over the past 80 years, New Town has kept the refugees of the great depression from quitting, It had been established by ours, Francis Newman. During the great depression, the economy fell and the stocks crashed making people like Newman arise from the ashes of defeat and create a new way of thinking and governing the states.  
Mr. Newman was an investor in the stocks at the time and when he saw that the stock market had been slowly receding he knew what was coming. Like the way a tsunami can form when the water recedes from the shoreline, he knew that something bad was going to happen.  
He had seen the earlier signs of this happening like the genius he was he withdrew his stocks and saved his money moved out into the country and brought with him the smartest investors he could scrape together. Their team brought together the “Titans Of The New Age”.  
While others were lying in the dirt making ten cents a day in the little camps, Newman hired a team of contractors to make his metropolis. In 2 years his dream was built and put to use, New Town.  
Although private organizations were always after the settlement asking if they could hold refuge there while they got their company back on their feet. Few were accepted but most were not, the companies that were accepted, stayed in the town and worked, to help create the large factories, as we have now.  
The companies that were turned away from New Town, left in shambles and barely made enough to keep their company halfway under, after a few months of the failed attempt of the New Deal things took a turn for the worst.   
While the banks tried to get back on their feet it worked for about a week until the point in which they were putting their money right back into the stocks and lost everything.  
The town in which we all live is all composed of the children of the business owners that had sought refuge here and never left. Although people may not like it, they have jobs, food a roof over their head, and everything they will ever need. All we ask in return is for them to serve and work for us. This is New Town.  
POI’S  
Ms. Baker was a widowed mother of one, her life had been a leisurely one because of her late husband Charlie, who was the bodyguard of the high seats of New Town. Looking down the street as she usually did to see if Sam was coming back, and as usual, Sam was not on his way back yet, probably sleeping off the hangover and trying to settle down a headache.  
Sam was one of the younger ones of the town always getting into trouble with the warden with his mischievous acts and all. Last week he spent all day surfing while the other men were working in the quarry and factories.Sam was a free spirit that didn't care what people thought of him and just wanted to have a good time. He was twenty years old and had hair that was bleached gold by the sun and ocean water, tan skin and was five eleven.

“Oh sorry you must be wondering who I am, I’m Mikayla, I am an advisor to the city. I’m kinda like the nice principal that the staff can't stand because I let so many things slide, but to me, it's my way of giving back. I will be leading you through the stories of three individuals that have stuck out to me. In the past, they had intrigued me to the point of where I watch them just about every second of the day. Wait that sounded weird, sorry about that, umm well this is awkward, sorry, eh whatever I'm sticking with it. These are the stories of three special individuals of New Town.”

Ms. Shyne was the town therapist and teacher of arts, the past few days been hard for her, counseling a mother and son is usually a piece of cake, but the case presented before her was like cutting through a burnt apple fritter.  
The child's mother had come to Ms. Shyne because her son was always out doing other things than working to bring home money. Only twelve times had he shown up for work in the factories in the past year. He was reluctant to work because as he says, “I have better things to do than that”. So for the past few weeks, she's been dealing with relentless harassment from her office phone to get Sam to go to one of the sessions.

 

Julia  
Along with the others, I have been studying, a therapist of the name Julia had also stood out to me, now to the naked eye she may not seem all that different from any shrink but to my eyes, I saw something else in her. Maybe it was the ways she worked with her client, it might have been the way that she spoke to the customer, overpowering them into submission.  
Throughout her life, she just always had a way of being a vent for others, whether it might be someone confessing something that they had done wrong and giving advice or just common gossip that the person could be angered about.   
She just had a way with the thing, like a natural talent for caring for others but at the same time not. At family gatherings, she would be the person of interest to talk to, for she always had great stories to tell or just to have a nice conversation with.  
After a while Julia took the praise she was given to heart and made something of herself being a human vent, after general ed, she went into the study of psychology. Once finished with college and being an aid to many therapists she had finally took it upon herself to do what she loved, talking.  
As she worked up the ranks of the office that she was already at she soon became one of the leading hands in the psychology brigade of the city.  
From rags to riches Julia made herself known to the public as “The Most Promising look For Our Future” that was her title for about a month, all her fame had come and gone in the span of three weeks. A few weeks after her big uproar in the community, all the local chatter went back to the movie stars and other things as such. Gossip spreads and dies. That's the way of the press.  
Since then Julia s been the proud owner of the “Rise and Shyne” company.  
In the time spent watching Julia, it has been interesting watching her grow as a businesswoman and a person to help others in need and to make sure that everyone else is happy. Though it does pain me to see her work hard all day and never get any fun she does have the best spirit of looking forward to others and her own future.  
Watch the others as they pass  
Crowded together in one big mass  
Lost in the illusion that we call time  
Life has passed us in our prime  
From the depths, we will swim  
Making decisions on a whim  
The climb ahead is a feat  
All as one, we can’t be beat  
Sam  
As time goes on I have observed a young man of the name Samuel Baker, otherwise known as Sam. As a child, he was a good student, a good listener, and always looking towards the future in a positive aspect.  
Sams father, Charlie, was a man of high respect, though not of a high rank, all respected and followed him in his ways of action. As a child should love their father for the things they did, Sam had a special dad to welcome home every night when he got off of work.  
Charlie had worked as a bodyguard and security guard for a many of high officials, though not of a high rank himself, many would give their life in place of his. Sam, as a child should, knew how amazing his father was and always looked up to him in ways, many cannot imagine. Sam was the perfect child, until the day his father did not come back from work.  
In 2005 Sam’s father was hired to protect senator Payne at the time, while Payne was loved and respected by most there was still security measure that needed to be filled. Charlie fit the bill perfectly, put two people who are loved by the entire community together and it would be the perfect pairing.  
At the time there was a terrorist team called “The Hush” they were committed to eliminating all people who they saw as fake. They needed the truth in what was happening in New Town and in doing so they “dealt with” the people that they deemed fit.  
Because the two of the most trusted members of New Town was there they saw it as an opportunity to upset the balance of the city. So they grabbed that chance and took it, eight shots fired, three of them struck. One of the bullets passed through the senators right rear while the other two impacted in Charlie's stomach and chest.  
Both, the Senator and Charlie went down. The senator was instantly rushed out of sight of the ceremony while Charlie was still on the ground. The other men rushed to Charlie's aid, dragging him off the stage while holding hands to his wounds, but it was too late.  
The bullet shot through his chest sent shattered bone through Charlie's heart and spine causing internal bleeding. The amount of internal bleeding couldn't have been stopped, even if they were in a hospital, he died in seconds.

That night shook New Town for the next five years, the loss of such a respected and loved a member of society takes a toll on everyone, but to a child only eight years of age that kind of loss is devastating.  
When his father did not return from work that day his mother had to explain to Sam that his father was on a secret mission that would take a few days. Excited that his dad was even cooler than he had thought Sam ran upstairs to his room and played with on his computer.  
His mother, Ms. Baker wasn't the best with computers so she never really messed with them, not knowing that there are ads and news websites online. All she worried about was telling Sam that his father was never going to come back and he had died.  
As sam played games on his computer he came across an ad about his city. He had previously missed an assignment about the history of his town so when he saw the ad, it reminded him of his homework. He searched, “New Town” the results showed the local news along with facts on the city.  
“New Town: ‘The Hush’ claims attempted an assassination of Senator Payne. Eight shots were taken at the ceremony, only three bullets making contact.  
Senator Payne nearly missed and hit in the ear.   
One bodyguard hit twice, once in the stomach and once in the chest, local law enforcement puts forth their sorrows and prayers to a Charlie Baker.  
Sam's eyes scanned the article four times refreshing the page to make it change away from the sight, yelling that it wasn't true.

Ever since that fateful day, Sam has never been the same, the happy, joyous child he used to be ceased to exist. In its place was a child who could barely speak to his teacher during class. In the time that he went through school I watched as he grew and progressed in education, he finished high school, barely passing and didn't have the effort to go to college, yet instead went to the beach to surf his worries away.  
As time progressed Sam learned to forget the past and look towards the future, which is what gave him his incentive to never work a day in his life and instead enjoy it. Never do anything dangerous or stupid that might get him killed.  
All of these events happening in Sams life had given him the constant fear that someday he may not come back home from work and his child will be there without a worry in the world then soon come to find that daddy died protecting someone else. From then on until a few weeks ago when Sam’s mother started nagging at him to go to a therapist, so he can show how he feels inside because in the past he had never made those connections he had with his father to his mother. For him she's just the person that has always been there, watching from the back never taking a step forward to help him but now she knows that if he doesn't move on then he will have no future.

Ms. Baker  
For the past few months now I have studied a woman of the name Ms. Baker, she lived a composed life of what others may call luxury. Under the circumstances that they were in, they were one of the more wealthy families. Though it was only her and her son, Sam, who was not willing to work or do anything than drink, surf, and have a good time.  
Ms. Baker was widowed by her late husband, Charlie, who for a while worked as a bodyguard for the high offices, because of that, their family was trusted amongst the powers of office in the city. She knew that while she was still living she would not have a problem with money, it's just that after she passes the only thing left for sam would be the house and no money. It was either he gets a job and learns of the problems of not having money in the future or they would get counseling to help him better understand what his future holds for him and what it won't.

Ms. Baker is relentless, asking her son to join her in the counseling sessions every day when he comes home from the beach he finally agrees to go through with the counseling. In the past, Ms. Baker had always had a way of getting people to do things whether it’d be bugging them about it every second of the day or sending people to them to help “encourage” them to do so.  
As her late husband had worked with the military she had friends in high places, she has her ways of making due with the tools at her disposal. It might be simply asking a lieutenant to drag Sam back home or to have a sort of “get together” in remembrance of her late husband.  
Charlie was a respected man at the headquarters, in the past, their family had always been trusted by the New Town overseers. In the long line of officers that came out her past family they always had a staple of trustworthy soldiers ready to serve when asked. That was, unfortunately how Charlie had perished.  
The day of his death was unforeseen as the senator that he and his team were guarding was being targeted by an unknown force. He was caught in the head by a terrorist group of the name “The Hush” who was trying to kill the senator.  
Ever since that day Ms. Baker had been looked after by the high chairs in the government, a brigade would be on their way to her home at the drop of a hat.

One day Ms. Baker had finally succeeded in having her son agree to go to the therapy sessions. After nagging at him for weeks to finally come. Even after he agreed to do so, he never showed up to the appointments. After a while, she was finally able to drag him over to Ms. Shyne, the therapist.  
Making their way through the entrance and past the front desk, Ms. Baker made eye contact with the woman at the front desk. For a second they both shared a smile knowing that today will diminish a lot of problems for both.  
For the woman at the front desk knew Ms. Baker personally, after the numerous times they had been together in the waiting room, they got to talking and now they are somewhat good friends. So the woman knew that seeing Ms. Baker with her son was a good thing.  
The both of them waited in the room for about 5 minutes when they were waived into Ms. Shyne’s room.  
“Please, take a seat,” said Ms. Shyne, as she gestured toward a two-person couch facing a single chair.  
Ms. Baker heads for the couch, as Sam goes towards the chair, Ms. Baker, without making a show, grabbed Sams arm and lead him to the couch. Sam sat down reluctantly while Ms. Baker sat with comfort and a smile on her face. Knowing that all her work has finally paid off and Sam is now here, with her, going to a therapy session.  
Allowing herself some time to tell if Sam was going to make a break for it, she closed the door and locked it. Both Ms. Baker and Ms. Shyne made eye contact agreeing that locking the door was the right idea.  
“Why’d ya lock the door?” asked Sam nervously.  
“Well sweetie, your mother and I had made plans on how to go through this process without an incident. A good way to ensure that you and your mother can finally talk and express your feelings to each other is to make sure that you can't leave.” Ms. Shyne said with a sadistic, yet sweet look on her face.  
“I know you don't want to be here, I wish I didn't have to be here either, but as you know, I and you don't really have a choice. Now do we?” said Ms. Baker.  
After that note, everyone was informed that Sam wasn't leaving this situation. In the past times that Ms. Baker had asked Sam to accompany her to the sessions, he took every chance he got to leave the situation.  
“Well I'm here, so let's just get this over with,” said Sam impatiently.  
Gathering her notes, Ms. Shyne sat in the chair facing the two, “Your mother here says your a real handful.” looking down at her previous notes she asks, “She’s told me that over the past three years you have not been very, helpful. As you have only shown up to work seven times. Is this true?”  
As his hands turn from fists to folded, shifting hands, “Well, yes, I have had commitment problems in the past, but I have been making progress.”  
“Well from what I’m hearing, you haven't taken a step forward in a few years, what do you have to offer to me to think otherwise?” Ms. Shyne asks with a stern look on her face.  
“A few weeks ago I said yes to come and do this counseling, I could have just left the house without another word, but I didn’t, I bit the bullet and came to this,” he replied in annoyance.  
Chipping in Ms. Baker added, “Only after I got after you to finally come, it took me two weeks to actually get you here.” looking embarrassed that she had interrupted, “I'm sorry about that Julia, I don't know what came over me.”  
Looking more surprised than offended, “It's alright, Ms. Baker, it’s good to get out what you need out. While on this note, yes, why exactly were you reluctant to come to these sessions?” Ms. Shyne says as she swivels her gaze back to Sam.  
“Well, to be frank, I had previously thought that it was group counseling and not like this, now that I’m here, it doesn't seem all that bad,” Sam said. “Well, I’m glad that you saw that therapy isn't all that bad, at heart we all need to talk sometime.”

After Sam had realized his mistake of what therapy was going to be like he started to open up, and as he talked about how he felt, I watched the tension in the room drop.  
As the therapy session progressed Sam continued to pour out his heart and as he did this, Ms. Baker was more accepting of why Sam was reluctant to work.  
“When I was a kid I always see my father go off to work and I would think, hey someday I will be the one to go to work for my family. After work I’d come home and ask my kid, ‘Hey son, how was school today’, ya know? And he would say back ‘School was a great dad, how was work’ and we would do that little trade off kind of thing. But when my father passed I didn't know how to deal with things.  
It was as if the one person in this world that I looked up to and wanted to be was gone, forever. Now when I imagine that life, it terrifies me, that someday that same thing might happen to my child.” he says while his mouth chatters from being on the verge of crying.  
“Most nights I can barely sleep so that's why I'm always out late and don't come back until the morning. I don't sleep, and when I do is when I pass out from drinking and having my whole body be dead tired from surfing.” Sam says.

The reason that Ms. Baker had dragged Sam here has been completely overruled by what Sam had presented before her. In fact, her plan had completely backfired on her in a way she didn't expect. Instead of having a reason to make Sam work, now she had a reason to not make Sam work, her motives had been completely turned around.  
By the end of the therapy Ms. Baker had sided with Sam, and in doing so, they became closer as a whole. Sam had completely changed his mother's mind about how she sees Sams in the future. Now that she’s in, she can now start to help rehabilitate what had been lost in Sams childhood. Though he is now twenty years old she can’t help him with his childhood dreams and aspirations.  
After many failed attempts to recreate what he had lost, things had gone back to the ways that they were before, Sam would go out late and not return until the next morning/day. Ms. Baker then became even more motivated to help Sam recover some of his past feelings, though unsuccessful Ms. Baker never gave up.

 

In the future, I cannot see  
What my child will come to be  
In the darkness, where you walk  
Together now, bonding by talk  
For the past, I cannot change  
Here and now I’ll rearrange  
The days we lost, to the sea  
Here and now, we come in three


End file.
